everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever is the fourth (or the third) video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It was released on August 17, 1993 on VHS and rereleased on October 16, 2001 on DVD and on early-late 2010s on YouTube and Dailymotion. Storyline Join Huckle and his friends as they put on a big show and sing songs about shapes, letters, numbers and many more. Plot Huckle and his friends put on a big musical show in his backyard with Huck himself as the emcee and Lowly Worm as the stage manager as they take turns singing songs like “The Alphabet Song,” “Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes,” “If You're Happy And You Know It” and many others! Segments/Songs #Introduction/Tickets and Show Intro with Huckle Cat #Shapes - Sung by Ole Owl #The Alphabet Song - Sung by Hilda Hippo #My Alphabet - Sung by Hilda Hippo #A Song of Opposites - Sung by Alex and Anne Bear #I Love to Count - Sung by Freddie Fox #Show Mess-Up with Huckle Cat and Fix-It #On a Summer Day - Sung by Lily Bunny #If You're Happy And You Know It - Sung by Huckle Cat #Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes - Sung by Ursula Pig, Mary Mouse, Marvin Mouse, Sergeant Murphy, Mr. Frumble, Nia Bunny, Ralphie Raccoon, Farmer Fox, Farmer Alfalfa, Grocer Cat, Miss Honey and a bug #Look, Look Carefully - Sung by Rhonda Raccoon #Please Learn Some Manners, Bananas - Sung by Huckle Cat, Freddie Fox, Sally Cat, and Rhonda Raccoon #Singing, Dancing, Laughing and Growing - Sung by Ole Owl, Huckle Cat, Sally Cat, Rhonda Raccoon, Ursula Pig, Hilda Hippo, Lily Bunny, Freddie Fox, Mary Mouse and Marvin Mouse Characters Featured *Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Sally Cat *Hilda Hippo *Lily Bunny *Freddie Fox *Ursula Pig *Rhonda Raccoon *Sergeant Murphy *Bananas Gorilla *Mr. Frumble *Farmer Alfalfa *Farmer Fox *Miss Honey *Grocer Cat *Mother Cat *Father Cat *Joanna Cat *Mr. Mouse *Mrs. Mouse *Mary Mouse *Marvin Mouse *Ole Owl *Father Pig *Mother Pig *Mr. Owl *Mrs. Owl *Mr. Fox *Mrs. Fox *Mr. Bunny *Mrs. Bunny *Mr. Raccoon *Mrs. Raccoon *Mrs. Hippo *Alex Bear *Anne Bear *Ralphie Raccoon *Willy Bunny *Chase Cat* *Jack Cat* *Franny Cat* *Nia Bunny* *Pinch Bear* *Mr. Elephant *Grace Pig* *John Fox* *Mr. Frosty Cat* *Thomas Dog* *Mr. Shop Bear* *Ding-Ding the Beach Male Pig* *Sammy the Beach Male Pig* *Boogie the Beach Sleepy Pig* *George Bunny* *Yoyo Bear* *Jimmy Raccoon* *Yoko Pig* *Bugs *The Narrator (*Unnamed.) Trivia/Goofs *This is the fourth time there was a song at the ending. *This is the first musical video. *This is the fourth video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. *This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever, would even also be in two Random House Home Video and Children's Book-of-the-Month Club videos, Richard Scarry's Family Feature Starring The Busytown Friends! and Richard Scarry's Best Learning Video Ever: ABC-123-Learning Songs. *This video, along with Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever would be in the Children's Book-of the-Month Club video, Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Plus Learning Songs Video Ever!. * This is the only time Huckle Cat, Freddie Fox, Lily Bunny, Hilda Hippo, Ursula Pig, Rhonda Raccoon, Sally Cat, Ole Owl, Alex and Anne Bear sing. * Alex and Anne Bear weren't in the closing song. * In the closing song, Ursula wasn't wearing a ribbon. * Fireman Ralph and the pig and mouse firefighters don't make these appearances, like Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever. * Other Busytown people don't make these appearances either. * This is the second episode that this video has been produced by Jumbo Pictures. * This is the second time the Narrator narrates in the introduction. The first time was in Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever. * Stock animation footage of the sign plane title, "Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever" replaced with "Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Videos Ever", and the birds-eye view of Busytown are reused from Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever. * Stock animation footage of the wallpaper screen, "Based on books and characters created by Richard Scarry", is reused from Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever. Gallery Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Videos Ever! Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - SPACE BOING, HIGH.jpg|Mr. Frumble measures on the weight scale. Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever! Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, SHORT 01.jpg|Lowly and Huckle are going to the ice cream store. Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever.jpeg|Pinch Bear goes in and out of the house. Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever! Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING.jpg|The elephant trumpets. COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever.jpg|The cow moos. Trailers * Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Video Links Main article: IMDb Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever Category:Video Series Category:Musical Videos